Revelations
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: It started with an apology and ended in disaster. Shizaya/Izuo. (Sorry, I mixed up the first two chapters with another story, but it's fixed!) Also, forewarning for yandere stuff...
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

"Okay I'm here. Now what the hell do you want?"

Izaya smiled. "Shizu-chan, you should say hello when you greet someone."

"Cut the shit, you and me both know you didn't call me down here for a friendly chat."

Shizuo stood some feet away from Izaya; he was going to make a quick escape if he tried anything funny. It wasn't that Shizuo was scared; he knew he could hold his own against Izaya with no problem. He didn't want to get into a fight today though, he was far too tired of this game and he was doing better with his temper. Izaya wasn't going to ruin that for him.

Izaya had on his customary smile; he leaned against the warehouse building with his hands in his pockets. Shizuo didn't know how he had the balls to look so calm, and he didn't really care.

"I told you on the phone Shizu-chan, I just wanted to talk."

Shizuo glared. "I didn't come to talk. I just wanted to tell you in person to stop calling my cellphone. I don't want your number in my history."

"Is that all? You're not even curious about what I have to say?" Izaya laughed; Shizuo could be so simple minded it was amusing.

"No."

"Shizuo," Izaya's smile was thin. "Do you hate me?"

"Yes."

"I know." Izaya walked over to Shizuo slowly, like he was approaching an angry cat; Shizuo eyed him warily when he pulled out his switchblade.

"I didn't come here to fight." Izaya said as he dropped his knife to the ground; he kicked it over to Shizuo's feet with a swift motion.

Shizuo didn't move to pick it up; he continued to glare at Izaya. "Bullshit. You're never not up to something. You and I both know how you work, so stop trying to mess with me." He kicked the knife back to Izaya; it hit the wall behind him and stuck there. "I'm not one of your clients."

"No, you're not Shizu-chan." Izaya conceded as he walked a bit closer to Shizuo. he stopped when they were about three feet away from each other.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you're not a pawn Shizuo. I've come to realize you're not what I thought you were." Izaya stared straight into Shizuo's suspicious eyes. "I've come to some epiphanies recently. One of them being that I was wrong to hate you."

Shizuo didn't know what to say. This was wrong, beyond wrong. It was like the whole world was tipped on it's side; what next? Was Celty going to join a biker gang? Would Kasuka call him to say he's quitting acting to be a mime? Shizuo half expected the ceiling to come crashing down on them, because Izaya Orihara hated him and that was a fact of the world and for it to be any different would surely mean the world was ending.

Izaya could see Shizuo was more uncomfortable than suspicious at this point and grasped the chance to speak. "I don't expect you to take me seriously. Who would? I've done a lot of horrible things to you, and maybe you can't forgive me." Izaya paused; he actually looked troubled.

"What are you saying flea?" Shizuo asked more quietly.

"I'm saying I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Shizuo actually laughed. "Even if I believed you for a second, do you think that's enough to repair the damage you've done? All the shit you've done?!"

"No. Which is why I want to start now; I'll have the rest of my life to make up for the things I've done. If you don't forgive me, that's okay. Just let me try."

"Are you just saying this so I won't kill you?" Shizuo asked bluntly.

Izaya's smile was cunning. "Shizuo, if you really were that kind of person, you would have killed me a long time ago. You're not like me."

There was a long silence; they stood across from each other, wondering what was going to happen next. Shizuo wanted to believe him, but he knew the chances of Izaya being sincere about anything was a hundred to one. Still, if it was true…

"You're right on that Izaya. I hate violence. If I had it my way, you'd just leave Ikebukuro forever and never bother me again."

Izaya frowned. "Is that what you want? I can't leave though."

Shizuo studied him for a moment; Izaya looked almost distraught at the prospect of leaving Ikebukuro. Shizuo wasn't surprised. This city was ripe with idiots and fools to manipulate, something he doubted Izaya could live without.

"If you don't want to leave, I won't make you or ask you." Shizuo said roughly; Izaya's face lit up. "If you really mean what you say, than just stay out of my way. That'll be enough for me."

Izaya nodded. "Thank you Shizu-chan."

"Could you stop with the damn "chan" already?"

"I guess." Izaya sighed with a pout. "Than you have to stop with the damn "flea".

"Yeah, fine."

Izaya held out his hand. "Deal?"

Shizuo stared at the hand; he could still hardly believe this was even happening. Izaya looked at him expectantly and Shizuo got the feeling he wouldn't lower his hand until Shizuo had taken it in truce.

"Deal."

They shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise

Shizuo hadn't heard from Izaya in a month and he couldn't have been happier; he felt so much more at ease and his bursts of anger were becoming less and less frequent. The last time he had known such peace was when he had first dyed his hair and everyone knew to not pick a fight with him; then not long after that he had met Izaya and his life had been on a down spiral since...

"But he's been true to his word so far." Shizuo reminded himself; maybe, just maybe, he really had meant what he said. "I wonder what caused the epiphany he was going on about."

He ignored the slight curiosity and continued on his way; Tom had given him a few days off as a birthday gift. There was nothing quite like having nothing to do and nowhere to go.

"Shizuo!"

Shizuo paused and looked around; he couldn't see anyone he recognized in the crowd of people walking to and fro around him.

"Up here!" The voice called again with amusement.

Izaya was balancing on a sign; he smiled down at Shizuo and jumped down gracefully next to the surprised man.

"What do you want Izaya-kun?" Shizuo asked with a tense glare. _"Why is he here now?"_

Izaya feigned a hurt expression. "Shizuo, do you still not trust me?" Seeing Shizuo's "seriously?" expression, Izaya shrugged. "Okay. Well, I just came to give you this."

Izaya handed him a brightly wrapped square package.

"Is this a bomb?"

"No, it's a present!" Izaya laughed brightly as Shizuo eyed the big red bow; perhaps he thought Izaya would use it to try and strangle him. "If you want, open it now while I'm still here, so you know for sure."

Shizuo took it carefully and resisted the cliche urge to shake it to decipher it's contents. It had a bit of a weight to it, but other than that, he really had no idea what it could be.

"Go on." Izaya urged with a smirk; Shizuo frowned at him before slowly tearing apart the paper to reveal a plain paper box; he unsealed the lid and peeked inside warily.

It was a small cake.

"Happy Birthday." Izaya said kindly.

It was a rich dark chocolate color and bright red strawberries were placed all around the top; in the very middle were the words, "Happy Birthday Shizu-chan!" in milk chocolate icing. Shizuo's eye twitched at that part, but overall he just felt stunned.

Izaya kept smiling as Shizuo stared down at the cake. "I made it myself. Don't worry!" he said catching Shizuo suddenly looking at him with a warning glare. "I didn't put anything in it."

"How do I know that?" Shizuo persisted.

Izaya shrugged. "Well, you can take my word for it, or we can share."

At Shizuo's confused expression, Izaya explained more clearly. "There's a cafe right there. Let's get some tea and share the cake. I'll take the first bite, and then you'll know if it's lethal or not."

"Well, okay then. This better not be a trick." Shizuo grudgingly followed Izaya inside and they ordered their tea; he had to admit, it was nice and warm in there with a steaming cup of tea. If only he could forget who he was sitting with.

Izaya cut off a piece of the cake with his fork. "Well, here it goes."

He chewed and swallowed; Shizuo watched him like a hawk for any signs of sickness, but soon realized he was being ridiculous. There was no way Izaya would eat a poisoned cake; Shizuo took a bite and chewed carefully.

"So?" Izaya was watching him as expectantly as before.

"It's good." Shizuo mumbled and ate the cake more enthusiastically.

Izaya beamed and drank his tea; Shizuo cut the cake in half and placed a piece in a napkin.

"Here." Shizuo said roughly and put the half in front of Izaya.

"You don't have anything to eat." Shizuo explained looking at his own tea determinedly. "Just fucking eat it."

"Yeah, okay Shizu-chan."

"I thought you said you'd stop calling me that?" Shizuo reminded him.

Izaya chuckled. "Can't help it. Old habits die hard you know."

"Than why are you being so nice?" Shizuo had just remembered he was having tea with the guy he wanted dead not long ago.

Izaya sipped at his tea and seemed to think about the best way to say it. "I'm just trying to show you I meant it when I said I wouldn't cause you anymore trouble."

"You didn't have to make me a cake."

"I wanted to."

Shizuo was pensive as he looked down at the half eaten cake.

"Izaya, what's going on here?" Shizuo finally asked; he didn't sound angry or suspicious at least. "Why now after all this time? What was that epiphany thing you were talking about that made you decide to…"

Izaya didn't say anything, but Shizuo seemed at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, but that's something I can't really tell you. At least not now, while you're still learning to trust me." Izaya finished his drink and smiled. "If there's one thing I know, it's that humans are capable of drastic change. Maybe you can come to see me as a friend one day."

Shizuo looked at him in shock.

Izaya stared back blankly. "What?"

"You said I was human."

Izaya's smile was contemplative. "I did huh?"

They ate the rest of the cake in silence; Shizuo was grateful Izaya hadn't tried to make conversation. He wasn't sure if he could handle them actually talking like friends. They left the cafe (Izaya insisted on paying) and went out into the cold; it began to snow lightly, but the wind was really picking up.

"I'll take my leave then." Izaya waved goodbye cheerfully.

"Wait."

Izaya stopped in his tracks; Shizuo was smiling a bit nervously but his voice was clear.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Izaya smirked. "See you later Shizu-chan!" Before Shizuo could complain, he raced off with a carefree laugh.

Shizuo walked away smiling softly; he hated to admit it, but it was nice to have someone to share cake with on his birthday.

 _"How did he know today was my birthday though?"_ Shizuo wondered, but he dismissed the thought. Izaya probably knew stuff like that about everyone, he was so nosey. Still, there was another thought that unnerved him slightly.

 _"How did he even know where I was? Was he just waiting around for me to show up? He already had the cake ready, like he knew I was going to be there."_

Shizuo frowned to himself; he didn't like how Izaya was dodging his question either. There was something going on here, and until he knew, he'd be sure not to let his guard down.

Nice or not, you couldn't be too careful around Izaya Orihara.


	3. Chapter 3: Truths and Lies

It was spring now, and Izaya was watching the cherry blossom petals fall and softly hit the ground; he was reminded of something.

"Shizuo, have you heard the saying, "In the cherry blossom's shade there's no such thing as a stranger." by Kobayashi Issa?"

"No. Who's he anyway?"

Izaya sighed. "A poet. You should try to be more cultured Shizu-chan."

Shizuo scoffed. "Whatever, that guy sounds like an idiot anyway. If I see a stranger right now, they're still a stranger. Flowers don't suddenly change that."

"It was a figure of speech Shizu-chan. Really, it's a good thing I'm here to help you."

"Yeah, but that's not what I called you out here for."

Izaya looked at him curiously. "So, you were serious about that." It was more a statement that a question; Shizuo nodded and took a drag from his cigarette.

While there was still some awkwardness and bickering, Shizuo and Izaya were on much better terms. Shizuo still thought he was sneaky and arrogant, and Izaya thought he was uncouth and bullheaded, but they got along reasonably well.

That didn't mean Shizuo was looking forward to asking him for a favor.

"Look, I wouldn't be asking you for help if I didn't have any other options." Shizuo said.

Izaya smiled at him playfully. "Aw, don't be like that Shizu-chan. We're friends now right?"

Shizuo grunted in assent but changed the subject. "Tom's missing."

"Tom Tanaka, your boss?" Izaya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean missing?"

"I mean, I haven't seen or heard from him in nearly a month." Shizuo leaned against one of the trees and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No one from my work has seen him and I've checked all the places he hangs around. It's like he just disappeared from the face of the earth."

Shizuo hadn't been too worried for the first few days, but he couldn't ignore the pit growing in his stomach.

"I asked Celty if she's seen anything; she's been keeping a lookout, but nothing's come up."

"Is that right? You should've come to me first."

Shizuo shrugged. "I doubt I can afford an information broker. I won't be able to pay you everything upfront, but I can make payments."

Izaya's laugh was sudden and loud; Shizuo glared at him and held back the familiar urge to punch him in the face.

"Don't be mad Shizu-chan, I'm just surprised. I won't charge you anything, just call it payback for all the times I've screwed with you."

Shizuo chuckled. "Yeah, okay. Thanks." He brushed some petals off his hair and took another drag from his cigarette.

"So, have you heard anything about Tom?"

"Sorry, but I haven't heard a thing." Izaya shrugged. "Give me some info Shizu-chan; did he have any enemies, anyone who might want him missing?"

Shizuo shook his head. "I don't know anyone specifically; he's a debt collector, it may be a lot of people." He paused to think. "In school, some guys tried to kidnap him, thinking I would go after him and it would give them the chance to jump me."

"I assume it didn't work?" Izaya chuckled.

"I came, but they didn't beat me up at any rate." Shizuo's smirk fell. "But I don't think this is the same. I haven't gotten a note or a call saying to come get Tom. He's just gone."

Izaya couldn't ignore the worry that came over Shizuo's face; it was obvious Tom was someone he really cared about.

"I'll try to find out what I can Shizuo. Don't worry so much, okay?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Izaya." He pulled out a small bag from his pocket. "I gotta get going, I'm meeting Celty in a while."

"Aw, we just got here." Izaya fake pouted.

"Later Izaya-kun."

Izaya smirked. "Have fun Shizu-chan!" He took off at a run, as if they were about to play their old game of cat and mouse.

 _"Not that I'd ever call that guy the mouse."_ Shizuo thought wryly.

Later that night Shizuo had gotten a text from Celty; she couldn't meet up with him, the cops had just chased her away from his area, so she was hiding out in her and Shinra's apartment for the time being.

 **Celty:** Hey, Shizuo. I'm sorry, I haven't heard anything about Tom.

 **Celty:** Are you doing okay?

 **Shizuo:** Yeah, I'm fine. 

**Shizuo:** It's not your fault. Even Izaya doesn't know anything, and he's always in everyone's business.

 **Celty:** You talked to Izaya about it?

 **Shizuo:** I asked him if he knew anything. He said he'd let me know if any info came up though.

 **Celty : **Shizuo, I know you and Izaya are doing better, but I wouldn't put too much trust in him. Just be careful.

 **Shizuo:** Don't worry, I will be.

 **Shizuo:** See ya later.

Celty closed her cellphone and watched TV as she waited for Shinra to come home.

 _"I wonder what's going on with those two."_ She thought as she flicked through channels; she never thought the day would come when Izaya and Shizuo could have a conversation without attempting to kill the other.

After nearly an hour of channel surfing, Celty was about to turn in early; as she clicked off the TV, there was a knock at the door.

 _"Did Shinra forget his keys again?"_ Celty shook her head and looked through the peephole.

Izaya waved back at her with a big smile. "Good evening Celty. Can I have a word with you?"

Celty opened the door and allowed him inside reluctantly; it was rare for him to visit, but if he was suddenly at her doorstep, it must have been important. She took out her PDA and began typing.

"What do you want?"

Izaya feigned hurt. "Celty, it's amazing how you can be so rude and you're not even able to talk."

Celty ignored that comment. "I heard Shizuo asked you to help find Tom."

"Yeah, he did. Do you have a problem with that?" Izaya's tone was less friendly; his smirk seemed oddly forced.

"I just hope you don't have any ulterior motives in helping him." Celty replied; where was this hostility coming from?

"If Shizuo wants my help, that's none of your business." Izaya chuckled lowly. "He trusts me, that's all that matters. But you'd like that wouldn't you Celty?"

Before she was able to type a response, Izaya knocked the PDA out of her hands.

 _"What the hell?"_ Celty put up a thin wall between them with her shadows; Izaya seemed amused.

"Don't try to deny it. You'd like it if Shizu-chan went back to hating me, even after everything I've done to assure him I've changed." Izaya sneered. "You tell him to be careful around me, but it's really you he needs to look out for, poisoning his mind like that with doubt."

He picked up her PDA and held it out to her with a smile; Celty snatched it away with a shadow tendril and typed out another message.

"You're the one who's been causing him trouble for years. Shizuo is my friend and I won't let you hurt him."

"Hurt him?!" Izaya let out a bark of laughter. "I wouldn't do that. Shizuo's my friend too now."

Izaya turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing." He faced her with a cruel smirk. "If you want to find your head, you better stop filling Shizu-chan's with lies."

Celty nearly dropped her PDA.

"Do you know where it is?" She fumbled and held it up for Izaya to read with shaking hands.

Izaya shrugged carelessly and stepped outside. "Maybe I do. Or I could just be bluffing. It really depends on what you want to take a chance on."

He smiled at her one last time before practically skipping away. "Goodnight Celty!"

Celty slammed the door behind him and double checked the locks around the apartment; the encounter was enough to make her somewhat paranoid. What did he mean by all of that?

And how did he know she was talking to Shizuo?


	4. Chapter 4: The Betrayal

"Good morning Shizu-chan!"

"Morning." Shizuo opened his door to let Izaya inside; he had called him over, but he didn't seem happy to see him. They sat down on the couch in silence for a minute.

Izaya frowned. "What's up? You're not growling like you usually do." Shizuo glared halfheartedly, but his face fell back to a melancholy stare.

"Shizuo?"

"Izaya, you still haven't heard anything about Tom?"

It had been another three months and there was still no sign of him; some people figured he had fled to another place for whatever reason. More thought he was dead somewhere. Shizuo wasn't sure what to think; he had stopped visiting the chat rooms all together.

"I'm sorry, I haven't." Izaya seemed genuinely sorry for Shizuo's distress; would wonders never cease?

Shizuo shrugged a bit. "It's not your fault. Celty hasn't found out anything either. I actually haven't heard from her much lately. Hope she doesn't go MIA on me too." He chuckled but it was easy to tell he was sad. Tom was one of his only friends and he had just gone and vanished.

Shizuo had never felt so alone in the world; what's more it seemed like Celty was avoiding him.

"Here." Izaya pulled out a bottle of milk from his coat. "I thought maybe something to cheer you up."

Shizuo took it with a slight smile. "Thanks." He drank the whole bottle right there to avoid talking more.

Izaya stared down at the ground. "They really mean a lot to you huh?"

"Yeah." Shizuo said quietly; he took off his sunglasses and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I just wish I knew if Tom was okay. He's been there for me for years and got me a job when no one else would." Shizuo left out the part of how Izaya had made him lose half those jobs; there was no reason to mention it now when Izaya was trying to be kind.

"I miss my friends." Shizuo said; he was more lonely than he let on.

Izaya's eyes were glued to his face.

"Yeah, I really was wrong about you Shizu-chan." Izaya commented as he stretched.

Shizuo grunted. "How so?"

"You're not a monster by any means. I only wish I had realized it sooner. That was part of my epiphany; I had made a mistake in my previous perception of you and I was shocked at the results. You know, you're really more of a sad person than a violent one?" Izaya's smile was soft but knowing.

"Maybe." Shizuo glanced away feeling a bit awkward; he didn't like how easily Izaya was able to read him at times.

"Still, it makes me a bit mad." Izaya said lazily; he held his chin in his hand as if in deep thought.

"What does?" Shizuo's eyebrows became furrowed in confusion.

"Everyday I learn a bit more about you Shizu-chan. Every time we talk, you relax around me a little more." Izaya nodded to himself. "But after all this time, you're still worried about a guy who's abandoned you."

Shizuo stood abruptly from the couch and glared down at Izaya. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Izaya's tone was light. "It means, I'm sick of being ignored in favor of a guy who's dead."

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?" He rose up from his seat and smirked at the expression on Shizuo's face.

"You-" Shizuo stared at him; he felt paralyzed. "You said you didn't know-"

"It really is scary how people trust me." Izaya smiled. "I lied Shizu-chan. What's more it's my fault he's dead. I'm sorry to make you worry, but I thought you would've gotten over it by now."

Shizuo was so angry with himself he was shaking. _"Dammit, dammit, dammit! How could I be so fucking stupid?!"_

Izaya looked bitter but quickly smiled. "Shizu-chan don't be mad. I just wanted to help you after all."

Shizuo felt his knees buckle and he fell onto the carpet; he couldn't move his legs.

"What did you do?!" Shizuo yelled. He could feel his hands numb as he tried to crawl over to where Izaya stood.

"I was only trying to help you. You have no idea all the trouble I went through trying to get a drug that could paralyze you but not stop your heart and lungs from working." Izaya crouched over to him. "All the favors I called in, going through the red tape, even blackmail."

"It took months to for it to all come together, but here we are now!" Izaya laughed wildly.

 _"So it really was all a trick."_ Shizuo mused as he lay on the carpet; he was having trouble thinking, his head felt a bit cloudy.

Izaya petted Shizuo's head and smiled down at him. "But it was worth it Shizu-chan to have you like this."

Shizuo could barely speak. "You bastard."

"What happened to "Izaya-kun"?"

"I'll kill you…" Shizuo mumbled. His vision was getting foggier by the second, though he could clearly see Izaya's smirk.

"You shouldn't take milk off of just anybody; Celty was right, you need to be more careful."

"How-?"

Izaya smirked in amusement. "I hacked into your phone. It was easy enough to do."

He picked up Shizuo in a fireman's lift and kicked open the flimsy door; Shizuo tried to move his limbs, but it was useless.

"Ah, our ride's here." Izaya walked down the steps of the building and hoisted Shizuo's limp body into the back of a van with tinted windows. "Namie, drive to the secret base!"

"God, what are you, five?" Namie barely spared Shizuo a glance as she began driving off; Izaya held Shizuo's head in his lap so it wouldn't rock around too much.

"You look ready to pass out. I may have put too much in your milk." Izaya chuckled as if this was all a silly little mistake. "Oh well, you can't be too careful, right? But I suppose you already figured that out, eh Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo could no longer hear his taunts; he had passed out, an angry frown still etched on his features.


	5. Chapter 5: Love

As Shizuo gained consciousness, he noticed how his body still felt oddly numb. He tentatively tried to move his limbs, but it was as if he was disconnected from his own body with only his eyes and mouth being able to move.

His vision was crystal clear though. He was sitting in a chair with his arms behind his back; the room was clean with only a bed, a dresser, and a night table to take up any space. Shizuo looked around frantically; he couldn't see where the door was.

 _"Calm down."_ He thought. _"You're facing the bed. The doors probably behind you."_

Sure enough, Shizuo heard a door creaking open behind him; he could turn his head to see who it was. Not that he didn't already know.

"Are you awake Shizu-chan?"

Izaya walked in front of him and sat at the edge of the bed; he was smiling pleasantly waiting for an answer.

"You fucking lied to me. You sorry, shitty excuse for a man!" Shizuo tried to yell, but all that came out was a thick growl. His throat felt oddly dry and his tongue heavy.

Izaya's smile dropped from his face instantly. "I didn't lie to you. I told you I was sorry and that I didn't want to fight you anymore. That wasn't a lie."

Shizuo laughed sarcastically. "Oh, so I guess killing my best friend and kidnapping me means you're my buddy now? Just wait until I get out of here."

"I'm the one who cares about you the most; why would you want to hurt me?" Izaya chuckled lightly. "Besides, as long as I keep giving you this drug every 8 hours, you won't be going anywhere. I did over did it the first time; you weren't suppose to pass out." He mused.

"Why?"

"Hm? Why what?"

"Don't give that!" Shizuo glared at him murderously. "Why did you kill Tom? What did you say to Celty to keep her from contacting me? Why have you been acting all nice to me for months? Is it for revenge? What, are you finally going to "put me down"?!" Shizuo fired question after question; Izaya was looking oddly calm and peaceful.

"I would never harm you." Izaya said with an innocent smile. "It's all very simple Shizuo; my epiphany was that you weren't a monster, but something else. Something not on the same scale as my humans, but not exactly abnormal either." Izaya explained quietly. "I wasn't sure what to label you as anymore. After some thinking I decided you were mine."

"...what?" Shizuo wasn't sure he heard that right.

Izaya nodded. "I decided that you were meant for me. You aren't human, not a supernatural being, but you're not not the same as me either; you're something entirely different. Because of that, I came to the realization that I've fallen for you Shizu-chan."

Shizuo gritted his teeth; this had to be some sick joke.

Izaya sighed. "Do you still need me to answer the rest of your questions? It's all very simple you know. Tom was getting in the way of me spending more time with you. Celty was butting in, so I threatened to destroy her head."

Shizuo's glare turned into an expression of shock. "You have her head?"

"She thinks I do at any rate." Izaya smirked; Shizuo didn't need to know the finer details yet. "It wasn't enough to keep her quiet though, so I also told her that if she contacted you too much for my liking, Shinra might have an accident. or maybe the authorities would be informed of his illegal practice."

"As for the kidnapping? I did it for you."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed in confusion. "For me?"

"It was all for you Shizu-chan." He got up from the bed and sat in Shizuo's lap; he wrapped his arms around him and smiled sweetly at the disgust on Shizuo's face.

"I was nice, wasn't I?" Izaya asked absently as he played with some of Shizuo's hair; it was getting dark at the roots and Izaya couldn't decide whether he would dye it blonde or let it go back to brown. "Out there you're not safe Shizuo and it's my fault for provoking you into making so many enemies." Izaya smile was pained.

"I'm going to make up for it now though. You'll never have to fight anyone again if you stay here Shizu-chan. Isn't that what you've always wanted, a peaceful life?"

"Get away from me." Shizuo ordered lowly

"I can't do that." Izaya raised his face closer to Shizuo's. "Even when I hated you I couldn't."

He touched Shizuo's cheek lightly. "I won't let you go, no matter what you decide. You can either be happy here or you can be stubborn. The choice is yours; I can only try to make you happy."

This was wrong; this couldn't be Izaya. Tom was still alive somewhere and this was all a big sick joke at Shizuo's expense.

"I'll kill you."

"You know, I don't think you will." Izaya said lightly. "At least, you couldn't. I may not have your strength, but I'm still faster and smarter. I'll just escape and come back for you when you let down your guard."

Izaya got up and sat back down on the bed with a flop. "So, are you hungry? Thirsty? You've been sleeping for hours."

"Kill me."

"That's funny Shizuo." Izaya's laugh was quiet.

"I'm serious flea." Shizuo looked down at his lap. "I'd rather be dead than stuck with you."

Izaya's smile was frozen on his face.

"You don't mean that."

"I mean it. If I can't see my friends and family, my life has no meaning anymore." Shizuo smiled grimly. "But I suppose that's something you wouldn't understand."

Izaya's stunned smile turned into a angry frown. "And me? What about me Shizu-chan? What am I supposed to do if you die?"

"I don't care."

"You don't care?! After everything I've done for you?" Izaya's voice rose hysterically and he began laughing so hard he fell back on the bed. "You're as unpredictable as always!"

Shizuo watched him with an apathetic stare.

"It's okay Shizu-chan. I told you once before I didn't expect you to forgive me so soon." His voice had calmed down considerably and he was smiling brightly as if his outburst had never happened.

"I love you. I can wait." Izaya leaned over and kissed Shizuo's forehead chastely.

He hopped up and made his way to the door. "I'll get you some cake and milk, that'll cheer you up."

Shizuo was left in silence.


End file.
